Naruko's Hokage Ceremony
by NaruSaku fan in Kentucky
Summary: On October 10th, Naruko is having one of, if not her greatest birthday ever. It's her first birthday as a wife, mother and now her father is retiring as Hokage thus now she is taking over the throne.


_**A/N I don't own Naruto but I do own this story. I decided to write Naruko's Hokage ceremony and their is a flashblack on Shinachiku's birth. With that said I hope you enjoy.**_

October 10th. It was Naruko's 27th birthday and it's a memorable one. Why? Because her father is retiring as the Hokage and she is taking over. It was quite a year for the young woman. First she married the love of her life, Sakuro Haruno. Then they had a baby girl named Shinachiku and now she's the new Hokage. This was a great day for her but nothing compares to her wedding day and the birth of her child and boy it was a pleasant birth.

 _ **Flashbacks to 5 months ago**._

 _"AGHHH!" Naruko screamed while squeezing her husband's hands. "YOU SON A BITCH! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Sakuro didn't flinch at his words. He's a doctor, he sees this happens all the time with women threatening her husband while giving birth._

 _"Okay, Naruko. She's almost here!" Tsuande the head doctor said, while sweating with the a doctor wiping off the sweat off her head. "One more push!I I see her head!"_

 _Sakuro heard a cry. No it wasn't from his wife. It was from a child... His child. He looks at the baby crying on Tsuande's arms with amazement. She takes the baby to wash her. Sakuro couldn't believe that he and Naruko created something so beautiful. Naruko sighed with exhaustion. She then felt a kiss on the cheek from her husband._

 _"Naruko." Grinned the pink haired doctor. "You were amazing." she didn't pay attenion to her husband. Tsuande came back from washing the baby and had her wrapped in pink towels. Naruko looked at the child and had the same reaction as Sakuro's at the baby. The baby was born with pink hair. The Baby slowly opened her her eyes. She had her father's green eyes. Naruko was crying._

 _"Shinachiku, welcome to the world, baby. My name is Naruko I am your mommy. And this handsome man is your daddy, Sakuro."_

 _"And you are lucky, Shinachiku. You are born into a loving mother and father. We love you very much."_

 _Naruko and Sakuro stared at each other in pride._

 _"Naruko..." Sakuro began. "Never I have been so proud of you in my life. You given me the best gift... This beautiful creature we created."_

 _They pressed their lips together._

 ** _ends flashback_**

Naruko smiled at her memory with her daughter. True it was hard, taking care of a child with her midnight awakenings and cleaning her up but it was also worthwhile to hear her laugh and see her smile. She smiled like her mother.

"I can't believe it." Naruko said, tying her hair with a pony-tail. "I am the luckiest woman alive. I have a great husband and daughter. I am gonna become Hokage like my father." She then heard the knock on the door. It was her husband Sakuro.

"Naruko, your father is ready." Naruko smiled at her husband. She then stood up and modeled herself before she left the waiting room. She was wearing a orange blouse with a orange skirt. She walked with her mother to the Hokage's mansion. Her husband liked what she saw.

"Sooo.." He pulled her together. "You look very sexy in that outfit."

"If you think I look sexy in this outfit, Just wait until I wear the dress I bought for the ." She smirked.

"Mmm... Can't wait." They walked together hand in hand to the Hokage mountains as they sit down with the councils and her father who is behind to podium. They see the crowd and is amazed on who's on front. Kushina who was holding Shinachiku. Mebuki and Kizashi was sitting together. Shikamaru and his wife Temari whom is pregnant. Ino sat with her husband and 1 month old baby boy named Toshi. TenTen and Rock Lee brought their daughter named Emiko. Kiba and his fiancee Nishi came. Hinata and his new wife, Sokie. Neji and his wife Asuma. Konohamaru and his girlfriend and Sasuki whom took a break from her journey just to see the ceremony with her husband Kain who has red hair and glasses. and son named Itatchi who looks like his mother with blue eyes like his father. Minato stands behind the podium about to speak.

"People of Konoha. I am very grateful for your arrival to this grand event. It is my decision today that I am retiring as the 4th Hokage. I decided to retire about a year ago so I can help my successor and why I choose her. I chose her not because she is my daughter. I chose her because she's brave kind and determined. She never gave up when it seemed impossible. She saved this village countless times. She's been loyal to our friends. Naruko stand up." She did what fathers and stood behind the podium.

"Naruko, Do you swear in your heart to keep the village safe?" He asks her.

"I swear." She answered his question.

"Do you swear to help those that need you to help him or her?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to protect those are weak against the forces of evil?" She gave her father a grin.

"I swear, that I will do whatever I can to help these great people here. I swear to defeat those that stands against it." Minato smiled then removed his hokage hat and placed it on his daughter's head. Naruko smiled and teared up then she, unexpectedly hugged her father as he hugged back.

"I love you, Daddy." She whispered.

"I love you too, Sweetheart." He let go of her as he sees his son-in law running towards Naruko. She jumped on his arms. And he swung her around then puts her down.

"Well what's your first order, Lady Hokage. He asked her. She giggled.

"Well my first order is for you to kiss me." She pulled her face and touched his lips with hers as the crowd cheered at the couple kissing. They later stopped to catch their breath

* * *

Later at her house, Naruko was modeling in her room with her daughter on her bed as she is in front of the mirror up, admiring her new black dress.

"Well, Shinachiku, Your daddy is going to like this." She giggled. The baby was gurgling on her parents bed. She was wearing a green dress with a bowl. Naruko sat on the bed and picked up her daughter.

"Oh, Shinachiku, I am still in awe that this is happening. When I was a kid, I was a loudmouth. I didn't do well in the Academy but I never gave up on my dreams. I helped saved this village from the evil Orchimaru and Madara. And later on I completed my romantic dream by marrying your daddy. Then I have you and now I am Hokage. I have completed all of my dreams. But my favorite dream is the day you were born."

The baby smiled and giggled at her Naruko then started clapping her hands. Naruko laughed at her daughter getting excited then kissed her forehead.

"Well time to surprise Daddy." She said, holding her daughter from her room. Meanwhile Sakuro just got done shaving his face. He checked to see one more hair on his face and it seems to be clean shaven. He grinned at his reflection.

"All righty, then." He commented while holding his outfit. "Naruko's gonna love my new outfit." He buttoned off his medic shirt and coat. He then puts on his new buttoned shirt, then he tucked it in with his pants. He then put on his tie. He then walked downstairs and sits on the couch to wait for his wife and daughter. He hears the doorbell ring and opens the for who was out and it was Kushina and Minato. Kushina was wearing a green dress while Minato was wearing a red suit with a black tie.

"Hey, Kushina, Minato. Come on in."

"Thanks, Sakuro but please call us Mom and Dad." She said coming in the house. "Where is our daughter and granddaughter?"

"They should be down in a few..." He stopped and gawked at his wife who was holding her daughter. Naruko was wearing a elegant black dress with a white belt and a familiar ponytail. their daughter was wearing a green dress with a hairbow.

"Wow..." Sakuro said in awe. "My ladies look very beautiful tonight." Naruko blushed at her husband's comments.

"Thanks and my husband looks very handsome tonight." Sakuro smiled then gave his wife and daughter a kiss on the cheek. They heard the doorbell ring.

"Well... it's party time.

* * *

"So, Naruko who's gonna be your advisor since Shizune is retiring as well?" Asks Temari, drinking her Orange juice since she can't drink alcoholic bevarages.

"Duh. It's your husband." She snorted making Temari laugh. "I'm just kidding."

"I know. What child are you having?" She asks the pregnant lady then she patted her pregnant stomach.

"We're having a boy. And we're naming him after Asuma." She said that last one sadly. Naruko lowered her eyes and gave a sad smile. Asuma got killed by the Atsauki member name Hidan whom was killed by Shikamaru a few weeks later.

"He would've been so proud of you guys." She said.

"Master Jiryiya, too." A Deep Voice said. Naruko looked behind to see Minato and Kushina who was holding Shinachiku.

"Hey there, Shinachiku." Naruko cued, taking her daughter from her mother.

"Where's that husband of yours?" Asked Kushina.

"No Mom. Sakuro is not. He's with the guys drinking." Naruko said.

"Not anymore." Another voice came. Naruko turned around again to see her husband holding a beer. He laid his arm on her shoulders.

"Honey, come with me. There's something I gotta show you." He led her to their dance floor room and Naruko was in awe at what her husband was showing her. It was a painting of Naruko in her Hokage uniform, smiling while holding Shinachiku with Sakuro standing on her left and her parents on her right.

"Sakuro,when did you...?"

"I was painting this picture for the past 4 months during my break and while Shinachiku was sleeping so I can work on this painting." Naruko was in tears. She has the best husband any woman should have. Sakuro smirked at her reaction.

"So I take it that you like it?" He said pulling her over.

"Like it? I Love it!" She screamed and hugged her husband. He then hugged her back and pulled his body closer to hers.

"I love you." He commented.

"I love you, too." She said then pressed her lips on his lips.

 _"This is the best birthday ever. It's my first one as a Hokage but more importantly being a wife and mother. I wouldn't trade this experience for anything else. I am also grateful for all of my friends here for me. I have the best parents ever and i will try to emulate them. I also have a wonderful daughter whom I will raise to kick ass. And at last I have the most wonderful, greatest husband ever."_

 ** _And that's the oneshot. I will write more Naruko and Sakuro oneshots soon. And I will write requests. Next one though is proably Naruko and Shinachiku's third child next time. And one more thing. I hope you have a Happy New Year and hope we have a great 2016. Until then see ya._**


End file.
